Mixed Bros
by Dominos11
Summary: Mario,Luigi get into a huge fight. Mario wants a new brother now. but Mario gets Waluigi as his new bro, and Luigi gets Wario as his new bro. how will these 4 brothers do?
1. Chapter 1

Mixed Bros

written by Dominos 11

This story is mostly about Mario,Luigi,Wario, and Waluigi, and few others like Peach and Daisy and some others. well here's chapter 1

Chapter 1: Moving out

at Mario's house, Mario and Luigi just got home from beating Bowser, and were now sitting down at a table.

Mario: Bowser is too easy beat.

Luigi: yeah even I can beat him.

Mario: yeah right, you probably will not beat him 10 years!

Luigi: oh yeah!

Mario: yeah!

soon Mario and Luigi got into huge fight, Mario threw some apples that were on the table and threw the apples at Luigi. Luigi just kept puching his brother in the face.

at Wario's house, Wario and Waluigi got home from beating Captain Syrup.

Wario: that was tough fight from Captain syrup, right Waluigi?

Waluigi: yeah but we beat her.

Wario: what, I was the 1 that beat her, all you did was making fun of her!

Waluigi: what you wanna fight right now?

Wario: bring it!

soon Wario and Waluigi got into a fight, Wario grabed some of his coins and threw at Waluigi's face, Waluigi pulled out a bob-omb from his pocket and threw it at Wario.

back at Mario's house, Mario and Luigi were still fighting, soon Mario stopped the fight.

Mario: thats it I'm calling Wario!

Luigi: why?

Mario: so Waluigi can be my new brother!

Luigi: I bet me and Wario could do better than you 2!

Mario picked up the phone and dialed Wario's number. soon Wario picked up the phone.

Mario: hi Wario.

Wario: sup Mario?

Mario: say can we trade brothers for a week?

Wario: sure.

Mario: can you and brother come at 1 pm today?

Wario: okay, see ya later.

Mario: bye.

Mario hung up the phone and looked at Luigi.

Mario: pack your bags, your going to live with Wario for a while.

Luigi: then who's staying with you?

Mario: Waluigi.

Luigi soon started laughing after what Mario said.

Luigi: you could not last with Waluigi for 2 days!

Mario: yeah okay, but go pack your bags, Wario and his bro will be here 10 Mins.

soon Luigi went to his room and packed his stuff. 10 mins later Wario and waluigi came. soon there was a knock on the door, Mario and opened it and saw Wario and Waluigi.

Mario: come in you guys.

Wario: so where's Luigi?

Mario: he's in his room packing his stuff.

Waluigi: well Mario I guess your my brother now?

Mario: yup and I will have more fun with you unlike Luigi.

soon Luigi came into the living room where Mario,Wario, and Waluigi were standing with his bags.

Wario: ready to go Luigi?

Luigi: yeah lets get out of this dump new bro.

soon Wario and Luigi carried Luigi's bags to wario's car, soon Wario and Luigi took off to Wario's home.

Inside the house Mario and Waluigi were talking.

Mario: say Waluigi you want to come with me and go see Peach?

Waluigi: of course.

how will Mario and Wario deal with their new brothers? working on chapter 2 right now.


	2. Chapter 2

when we last left off. Mario and Waluigi were getting ready to go to Peach's Castle. sorry the last chapter was a bit short, anways here is chapter 2 of Mixed Bros.

Chapter 2: one crazy day

On the way to Mushroom kingdom, Mario and Waluigi were having a talk in Mushroom Forest.

Mario: so Waluigi can you help me with some stuff when we get back from the Castle?

Waluigi: okay bro.

Mario: great!

Waluigi: so Mario do you have a crush on a girl?

Mario: umm... I do love Peach, what about you Waluigi?

Waluigi: I do have a little crush on Toadette.

Mario: thats cool, maybe you should ask her out?

Waluigi: I can't.

Mario: why not?

Waluigi: I'm afraid she won't like me.

Mario: don't be silly, just be yourself and be nice to her okay?

Waluigi: okay.

after Mario and Waluigi got out of Mushroom forest, they saw a red pipe that leads to Peach's Castle. Mario and Waluigi both jumped in the pipe, soon they came out of the pipe that lead them to Peach's castle, Mario and Waluigi were greeted by 2 guard toads infront of Peach's castle the toads were blue and yellow.

Yellow toad: hi Mario, here to see Peach today?

Mario: yup.

Blue toad: Mario why is Waluigi with you, and where's your brother Luigi?

Mario: you see me and Luigi got into a fight of who was better, after the fight I called Wario, so Luigi can stay with him for a week and Waluigi for a week too.

Waluigi: Me and Wario also got into a fight about the same thing.

Blue toad: okay you 2 can go in.

Yellow toad: and no stealing!

Mario & Waluigi: okay!

Mario and Waluigi went inside the castle, on the way to Wario's home, Luigi and Wario were having a talk in the car.

Wario: so Luigi I heard you own a Mansion, how big is it?

Luigi: its pretty big and its green with a nice yard, its almost like having the house of your dreams.

Wario: can we go sometime?

Luigi: tommorow.

Wario was now driving on the freeway, everything was going fine until they heard a loud boom from inside Wario's car.

BOOM!

Wario: WHAT THE HECK!

Luigi: OH GREAT!

soon Wario pulled his car to the side of the freeway so no car would hit him, Wario and Luigi went to go look inside the hood, soon they both found out the problem.

Luigi: Wario why is their baseballs all over the engine?

Wario: well last week I was trying to put oil in my car, after I went to go to sleep, and Waluigi put a bag of baseballs in my engine, just to pull a prank on me, I can't belive this!

Luigi: well check your car before you leave somewhere!

Wario: yeah I know but we need a tow truck, to tow to my house.

Luigi: I got it, I can call Jim's towing so they can tow your car home.

Wario: great idea.

Luigi pulled out a cell phone from his pocket, and called Jim's towing. 25 mins later Wario and Luigi got a tow truck from Jim's towing. Wario and Luigi sat up front with the truck driver, soon they took off to Wario's home. at Peach's castle, Mario,Waluigi, and Peach were outside eating pizza.

Peach: so Mario how have you been?

Mario: I been okay.

Peach: thats nice but where's Luigi?

Mario: he's on vaction with Wario.

Peach: oh, but Waluigi why are you with Mario.

Waluigi: because my brother wanted Luigi as his brother and not me, so thats why I'm with Mario for awhile.

Peach: say Mario won't Daisy get mad if he see's you with Waluigi as your new brother.

Mario: I don't think so, but you know what Peach.

Peach: what?

Mario: Waluigi is in love with Toadette.

Waluigi: I'am, I also think she cute.

Peach: awww.. how sweet, I will go get Toadette.

Waluigi: NOOO!

Peach: Toadette!

soon Toadette came where Mario,Waluigi, and Peach were sitting and having pizza, Mario started to laugh.

Mario: hahaha, this is too funny!

Waluigi was now scared to tell Toadette that he loved her.

what will happen with Waluigi and Toadette, find out in chapter 3.


	3. Chapter 3 Suprise!

When we last left off in chapter 2, Waluigi was talking about being in love with Toadette, also Luigi and Wario were having car problems, for all you that like my stories, keep your eyes on Luigi and the golden bird, I'm going to be putting up the final 5 chapters of Luigi and golden bird real soon. anyways here's chapter 3

Chapter 3: Suprise!

Peach had just called Toadette, 2 mins later Toadette was outside where Peach,Mario, and Waluigi were sitting at a table eating pizza.

Toadette: did you need something Peach?

Peach: yes, Waluigi wants to ask you something.

Toadette: okay.

Waluigi: would you like to watch a movie ( Waluigi was real nervous and she was afraid she will say no)

Toadette: okay that sounds like fun.

Mario: me and Peach will watch the movie, ( mario was now giggling, about ready to laugh again)

Toadette: just give me 12 mins and I will be ready.

Waluigi: great!

soon Toadette left, Waluigi jumped with happiness, Mario thought Toadette would say no, but Peach felt happy for Waluigi.

Peach: good job Waluigi.

Mario; I thought she would say no, but look at you are ugly, and you are funny looking!

Peach: Mario, that was not nice of you!

Waluigi was now mad at Mario, Waluigi got the last slice of pizza and threw at Mario's face.

Waluigi: TAKE THIS YOU FAT RED PUMBER! ( Waluigi who was now very mad Mario)

Waluigi threw the slice of pizza at Mario's face, Mario got hit in the face with the pizza, he had cheese and peppronin all over his face.

Mario: me and my big mouth ( Mario who did not feel to happy, but more like guilty)

Peach: next time Mario, never say stupid stuff infront of people!

soon Mario, Peach, and Waluigi were going to watch the movie inside the castle with Toadette, at Wario's house Luigi and Wario just got home from being towed by jim's towing, inside Wario's garage, Luigi and Wario were taking out the baseballs from the engine.

Wario: I only paid 30 coins to get my car towed.

Luigi: hey look at the bright site, they got your car home.

Wario: I guess your right.

Luigi and Wario soon finshed with the car, both Luigi and Wario went to the living room to play pinball.

Luigi: wow Wario you got a nice home.

Wario: thanks Luigi.

Wario was up first to play pinball, Wario got a high score of 251,000,

Wario: beat that Luigi.

Luigi: I will try.

Luigi was up next to play pinball, Luigi got a higher score than Wario, Luigi's score was 301,500,

Wario: wow your pretty good Luigi.

Luigi: thanks Wario.

soon Luigi's cell phone began to ring, Luigi picked it up, it was Daisy.

Luigi: hello.

Daisy: hi Luigi, how are you doing?

Luigi: I'm doing fine, what about you?

Daisy: Im okay, say Luigi you want to eat out somewhere in the mushroom kingdom tommorow?

Luigi: I would love too, just meet at my mansion at 2:30 PM tommorow okay?

Daisy: okay, see ya tommorow,

Luigi: bye Daisy.

Daisy: bye Luigi.

Luigi hung up the phone, and talked to Wario.

Luigi: Wario we got to leave here tommorow morning, so I can meet Daisy at my mansion.

Wario: okay, but Luigi do you know if Daisy knows Mona?

Luigi: I don't think so, but why do you ask?

Wario: well I gotta date with Mona tommorow, and so can she come with us?

Luigi: thats a great idea Wario, Daisy can meet someone new.

Wario: great I will call Mona later this evening.

Luigi: okay.

At peach's castle, Mario,Peach,Toadette, and Waluigi were the movie, it was Matrix they were watching, Mario and Peach were sitting next to each other on one couch, and on the other couch Waluigi and Toadette were sitting next to each other, Waluigi and Toadette were having a coversation while the movie was going on.

Toadette: this a great movie, huh Waluigi?

Waluigi: yup.

Toadette: Waluigi I never told you this but, I kinda like you.

Waluigi: aww thats nice, i do kinda like you too.

Waluigi and toadette's face turned red.

well thats it with chapter 3, but will happen with Wario and Luigi? find out in chapter 4.


	4. Chapter: Wario's crash

Just to let readers know, post a review of who is the better bros, Wario and Luigi. or Mario and Waluigi, anyways I'm getting ready to put chapter 4 up, so enjoy this next chapter of Mixed Bros.

Chapter 4: Wario's crash

at Peach's castle, Mario,Waluigi,Peach, and Toadette finshed just watching matrix. Mario and Waluigi were getting to go back to the mansion (the mansion from Luigi's mansion, but its a new mansion and not haunted.)

Mario: that was a good movie.

Peach: yea, I think Neo is cool.

Toadette: it was good.

Waluigi: Matrix is one good movie!

Mario: yea but me and Waluigi gotta go get some tires for my kart.

Waluigi: what you never told me this!

Mario: I know, but I need your help Waluigi.

Waluigi: okay.

Peach: well you take care you 2.

Toadette: Waluigi please don't go! ( Toadette was about ready to cry.)

Waluigi: don't worry I will come back here tommorow with Mario, right Mario?

Mario: yea okay.

Toadette felt happy now, she gave Waluigi a big hug, soon Mario and Waluigi left, on their way out of the castle, they stoped at the tire shop to get tires for Mario's kart, and then they went back to mansion, at Wario's house, Luigi and Wario were getting ready for tommorow.

Luigi: say Wario did call Mona yet?

Wario: I'm calling her right now.

Wario picked up his cell and dialed Mona's number, after the 2nd ring Mona picked up the phone.

Mona: hello.

Wario: hi Mona.

Mona: hey whats going on Wario?

Wario: oh not much, but say Mona do you know where Luigi's mansion is?

Mona: no, why you ask?

Wario: well Luigi and Daisy are going on a date tommorow, and I was wondering if you want to come with us?

Mona: on a date with you Wario, and other people 2?

Wario: yup.

Mona: I would love too.

Wario: okay, just meet at mt house tommorow at 10 in the morning, and also pack your stuff, were staying at Luigi's place for a night.

Mona: okay.

Wario: bye Mona.

Mona: bye Wario.

Wario put his cell phone into his pocket, and faced Luigi.

Luigi: so what happened?

Wario: she's coming here tommorow at 10 am.

Luigi: great.

Wario: okay lets go to bed, its 10:45 PM right now.

Luigi: okay.

soon Wario and Luigi went to bed, the next morning Wario and Luigi were checking Wario's car, just to see if everything is working right. Wario and Luigi had breakfeast before they were working on the car.

Wario: the motor looks good.

Luigi: and no baseball in the car.

Wario closed the hood of his car, Wario soon pushed a button on the wall that opens his garage.

Wario: Luigi is our bags in trunk?

Luigi: yup.

Wario: good, now we need Mona here, so we can get going.

Wario looked at his watch, it said 9:58 on it.

wario: where's mona?

coming toward Wario's garage, was a girl on a scooter, she had red hair, she looked nice, and she looked about 23 years old, soon the girl stoped next to Wario's car, she soon got off her scooter and came towards Wario.

Mona: hey Wario.

Wario: hi Mona.

Mona: so where's the others Wario?

Wario: well one of them his here, and the other one were going to pick up at Luigi's place?

Mona: who's Luigi?

standing right next to Wario was Luigi who then was greeted by Mona.

Luigi: that would be me.

Mona: oh, well hi Luigi.

Luigi: hi.

Wario: Mona did you bring your bags?

Mona: yup.

Wario: just put your bags in my trunk, so we can leave.

Mona: okay,

Mona put 3 of her bags in the trunk, they were all red, soon Mona got in the car and sat up front with Wario, while Luigi sat in the back. Wario soon took off and were heading towards Luigi's mansion,

at Luigi's Mansion Daisy was waiting infront of Luigi's front door.

Daisy: where's Luigi?

Daisy soon saw Wario and Luigi coming inside Wario's car, it looked like Wario was driving too fast, inside the car Mona and Luigi were screaming.

Mona: Wario STOP THE CAR!

Luigi: OR YOU WILL CRASH INTO MY FENCE!

Wario: okay I will push the breaks!

Wario pushed the breaks on his car, but at the same time Wario's left front wheel fell off the car, Wario lost control of his car, and was about to the crash into Luigi's fence, Wario,Luigi, and Mona started screaming.

Wario: OH NO!

Luigi: THIS COULD BE THE END FOR US!

Mona: NO! ( Mona was now crying!)

Wario's car crashed into the fence and made a loud boom, big enough to shake Luigi's home and Professor E. Gadd's lab which was outside of Luigi's fence.

BAM!

inside Luigi' Mansion, Mario and Waluigi were woken by the crash, Mario and Waluigi both opened a window and Saw Wario and Luigi and Mona in the car okay.

Mario: what the heck is going on!

Waluigi: Wario you idiot, why did you crash into the fence!

Daisy: Wario must of been goofing off while he was driving!

Mario and Waluigi both looked below their window and saw Daisy next to the front door.

Mario: Daisy when did you get here?

Daisy: 10 mins ago.

at the crash site, Wario was crying over his broken car.

Wario: MY CAR, HOW AM i GOING TO FIX THIS! ( Wario who was now crying over his broken car)

Luigi: next time I should drive!

Mona: and be careful next time or I will not ride with you anymore!

Daisy came running toward Luigi, to see if he was not hurt.

Daisy Luigi, are you okay? ( Daisy gave Luigi a big hug and kiss)

Luigi: yea I'm fine.

Wario soon stoped crying, and looked at Mario and Waluigi who were looking out the window from the mansion.

Wario: Mario i will pay you for the broken fence.

Mario: you better pay, or I will get mad.

Waluigi: and focus on the road next time!

soon Professor E. Gadd came out of his place to see what happended.

E.Gadd: what the heck happened here?

Luigi: Wario crashed the car into fence.

Mona: yea but when are we going to eat lunch?

E. Gadd: well we can outside, and then fix the fence.

everyone agreed to help after lunch to fix the fence.

what will happen to Wario after they finish lunch? find out in chapter 5,


	5. Trouble at the Mansion

I'm sorry I took too long, but I have been busy with work and school, well I'm going to be putting up chapter 5, oh and don't forget to post a review of who is the better bros. is it Wario and Luigi? or Mario and Waluigi

Chapter 5: Trouble at the Mansion.

after Wario fixed the fence, Wario, Mario, and the group had a lunch outside, after they finshed lunch, they decided to go into Luigi's mansion. Luigi and Wario sat on one couch, and on the other couch was Mario and Waluigi, the others were standing right next to the couch's.

Daisy: okay, so why did you guys switch bros?

just when Daisy was talking, there was a knock on the door.

E. Gadd: I will get the door.

E. Gadd ran towards the door, he opened the door and saw Peach and Toadette.

E.Gadd: hi Peach, hi Toadette.

Peach: hi.

Toadette: hello E. Gadd.

E. Gadd: so what brings you here you 2 young ladys.

Peach; we came here to check on Mario and Waluigi.

E. Gadd: well come in.

E. Gadd,Peach, and Toadette went into the room where Mona,Daisy,Mario,Luigi,Wario, and Waluigi were at.

Peach: what are you guys talking about?

Daisy: were asking why Mario and Wario switch bros, but they won't talk.

Mona: even Luigi and Waluigi are not talking.

on one couch Mario was staring at his brother with anger on his face, Waluigi was looking at his brother Wario with anger in his eyes, Wario and Luigi were doing the same thing as Mario and Waluigi.

E. Gadd: I know one way to get their attention.

E. Gadd pulled out a Fludd ( from Mario Sunshine) and sprayed water all over the four bros.

Mario bros and Wario bros: who sprayed water at us?

Daisy: we will only tell.

Mona: if you tell us why did you switch bros?

the bros stood silent for a moment until Luigi spoke up.

Luigi: all right, I will go first, it all happened after we came back from beating bowser.

(flash back)

Mario: that was tough fight from bowser, but we beat him, right Luigi?

Luigi: yup, even I could beat him up.

Mario: yea right, you could not beat Bowser in 10 years.

Luigi: what so you wanna fight?

Mario: okay lets go.

Mario and Luigi started throwing stuff at each other, after they threw stuff, they started puncing each other, the fight only lasted 4 mins, after mario stopped the fight, he called Wario and told him he want Waluigi as his brother, soon afterwards Wario came by to pick me up, and Waluigi stayed with Mario.

(end of flash back)

Luigi: and thats why we switched brothers.

Daisy: okay lets hear Wario's part?

Peach: so Wario why did you switched brothers?

Wario: it all started when me and Waluigi came back from beating captain Syrup.

(Wario's flashback)

Wario: that was a tough fight from Captain Syrup, huh Waluigi?

Waluigi: yup but we beat him.

Wario: what, all you did was making fun of her!

Waluigi: what you wanna fight right now!

Wario: bring it!

So me Waluigi started fighting for about 8 mins, I soon ended the fight, after we finished i got a phone call from Mario, he said do you want Luigi as your brother, and I said yes, and you can have Waluigi. after that me and Waluigi got in my and headed towards Luigi's Mansion, then soon I got Luigi as my brother instead.

(end of Wario's flashback)

Wario: and thats why I switched brothers.

Daisy: well both stories sound almost the same, but a little different.

Mario: Luigi you liar, thats not how it happened!

Waluigi: and Wario some parts of your story is not true!

Luigi: yes it did Mario!

Wario: shut up Waluigi!

soon Mario,Luigi,Wario,and Waluigi started yellling and screaming at each other,Peach,Daisy,Toadette, and Mona both walked up to the bros, Peach went up to Mario and slaped him in the face, Daisy slaped Luigi in the face, Wario got slaped in the face by Mona, and Toadette slaped Waluigi in the face.

Peach: why don't you make up you silly brothers.

Daisy: I can't take it with any guy that can't get along with his brother.

Toadette: It was stupid for you four to switch brothers!

Mona: and don't talk to us until you made up!

all four the ladys started crying, Peach,Daisy,Toadette, and Mona ran upstairs into a guest room with tears inside their eyes, in Luigi's Mansion

soon all four brothers did not feel to happy, E. Gadd was looking at all four brothers, with his face being red as a red pepper, E. Gadd was really mad at the four brothers.

E.Gadd: now look what you done, you made the ladys cry, and you four should be ashamed of yourselfs!

well thats it with chapter 5, working on chapter 6, and will the Mario and Wario bros will agree on something to get the bros back with the right bros? don't forget to post a review of who is the better bros?


	6. Doing things right

Hey everyone, sorry i took so long with mixed bros, but here is chapter 6, oh by the way, some fans who may rember me as Dominos11, I changed that to Shyguy33, but anyway on with the story.

Chapter 6: Doing things right.

when Peach,Daisy,Mona,and Toadette ran upstairs to one of Luigi's guest room crying, Professor E. Gadd was upset that the 4 bros yelled at each other near the girls, that night Professor E. Gadd was talking to the Mario and Wario bros, about how they can make the girls happy.

inside Luigi's Mansion

E. Gadd: well boys, what are you going to do now?

Luigi: I feel bad that we yelled near the girls.

Mario: yeah what were we thinking!

Wario: I think we should go say sorry to the girls.

Waluigi: we should.

E. Gadd: well before we do that, lets get you back with the right bros.

Luigi: no way, after what Mario did to me earlier this week!

Mario: after what I did, you started the fight Luigi!

Luigi: no, you did!

soon Mario and Luigi started yelling at each other!

Wario: speaking of fights of Waluigi, you started our fight earlier this week!

Waluigi: what, Wario you started it!

20 seconds later all 4 bros started yelling, Professor E. Gadd stop the fight, and told them a story.

E. Gadd: boys, boys, calm down!

The 4 bros stopped, and focused on E. Gadd,

E. Gadd: listen when I was your age, I had a fight with my younger bro.

Mario and Wario bros: you have a brother! (they were shocked that E. Gadd had a brother)

E. Gadd: yes I do, his name is Professor Jack Gadd, me and my bro got into a fight, and we swap bros with somebody else for a week, after that we felt bad, so we both said sorry, and before you know it he was my brother again.

Mario,Luigi, Wario, and Waluigi, now felt bad about the fight they had.

Mario: Luigi I'm sorry bro, I should of never started that fight.

Luigi: Mario I'm sorry too.

Wario: Waluigi I know your my brother and all, but that was stupid of us to begin with, I'm sorry.

Waluigi: I'm sorry Wario.

E. Gadd: well boys it seems that you learned your lesson.

Mario: we sure did, me and Luigi are now together again.

Luigi: thats right Mario!

Wario: same goes with Me and Waluigi!

Waluigi: thats right Wario!

The 4 bros were back where they belong, upstairs in Luigi's guest room, Peach,Daisy, Mona, and Toadette were talking about the Mario and Wario bros.

Peach: I can't belive they swaped bros!

Daisy: yea that was stupid!

Mona: I love Wario and all, but that is not right of what he did.

Toadette: I agree.

25 seconds later they heard a knock on the door.

Knock! Knock!

Peach: who is it?

Mario: its me Peach, Mario.

Peach: where are the others?

Mario: there right next to me.

Daisy: we won't let you bros in, until you made up!

Luigi: but we have, were back with the right bros!

Mona: yea sure you are!

Wario: girls listen you were right and we were wrong.

Waluigi: please forgive us?

Toadette: no!

E. Gadd; girls give the boys a chance, I talked to them my selves, and they learned their lesson.

The door was soon open, the girls and guys forgived each other, the girls gave the guys and hugs and kisses, Peach kissed Mario, Luigi got a kiss from Daisy, Mona gave a hug and kiss to Wario, and Toadette and Waluigi kissed and hugged.

later everyone left Luigi's Mansion, except Luigi, Daisy, and Professor E. Gadd,

Inside luigi's living room.

E. Gadd: well I'm glad thats over.

Daisy: me 2.

Luigi: and were back to normal.

E. Gadd: well I'm going to bed its 10:46 PM right now.

Daisy: I'm staying with Luigi for the night.

E. Gadd: that nice, I will see you two in the morning.

Luigi: ok, good night Professor.

E. Gadd: good night.

Daisy: night Professor.

Luigi and Daisy both went to bed afterwards, Daisy slept in the same room with Luigi.

well what do you think? chapter 7 will be the final chapter of mixed bros, and don't forget to send a review.

Shyguy33.


End file.
